Brock gets upset
by Lugia0087
Summary: This is what i think happened on Valencia Island


Note This is what I think happened to Brock and that is why I think he goes blue every time the name 'Professor Ivy' is mentioned.  
  
Brock gets upset  
  
Once day Ash, Brock and Misty were on their way to Olivine City. They got lost.  
  
They walked for another few hours. They managed to find a pokemon center.  
  
Ash Brock and Misty went into the reception room,  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Nurse Joy picked it up.  
  
"The phones for you," said Nurse Joy as she gave the phone to Ash.  
  
It was the professor.  
  
"Hi Ash how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine thanks,"  
  
"Well I was wondering whether you could all do a little errand for me. I need you to go to Valencia Island and go and see professor Ivy.  
  
As soon as Brock heard 'that name,' he huddled up in the corner of the room.  
  
"Brock, quit feeling sorry for yourself and get over it, it's not your fault you got dumped by professor Ivy,  
  
Brock got up and turned away from her and Ash.  
  
Misty didn't realise what she had done.  
  
Brock shed several tears, which hit the ground.  
  
"Its okay, there's no need to be upset,  
  
"Yeah there is you don't know what its like for me"  
  
Yeah we will understand if you just tell us,"  
  
"No you wont"  
  
"Fine be like that," said misty as she and Ash started to leave the pokemon centre.  
  
Ash looked at Brock one more time,  
  
Brock was really crying.  
  
"You don't know what its been like…"  
  
"Come on Ash"  
  
"To be raped,  
  
Misty stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Brock's final word.  
  
Brock took of his t-shirt and body- warmer. He then showed them his scars where he had been beaten.  
  
"So that's what she did to you,"  
  
Brock however had decided that he head had enough, he ran out of the pokemon centre leaving his body-warmer and t-shirt behind.  
  
"Brock wait!"  
  
Misty picked up Brock's clothes.  
  
Ash and Misty kept chasing Brock, Pikachu was in hot pursuit.  
  
Brock was just running with his trousers on. He kept running until he got to a nearby cave, he then collapsed unconscious,  
  
It was cold and his body soon turned frozen. It then started snowing.  
  
Ash and Misty kept on looking for Brock and in the morning they hadn't slept a single bit of sleep.  
  
Pikachu sniffed the air for some trace of Brock. He then suddenly started running off in a direction. Ash and Misty tried to keep up but pikachu was still ahead. Pikachu found an entrance to an underground passage. He then dug through and found a big cave. It was dark. Pikachu couldn't see what was inside. He made a few sparks of electricity. The cave lit up,  
  
Pikachu spotted a hole in the corner and he climbed through it,  
  
He didn't realise that on the floor was the unconscious body of Brock.  
  
"Pika," said Pikachu when he realised that he stepped on something or in this case someone.  
  
Pikachu flashed a few bolts of electricity. He soon noticed whom it was he was standing on.  
  
"Pi pikachu," said pikachu when he saw Brock's unconscious body.  
  
He nuzzled Brock but he did not wake up,  
  
He ran back out of the cave to get Ash and Misty.  
  
Ash meanwhile was still looking for Pikachu and Brock; Misty had gone back to the pokemon centre.  
  
"Pikapi" shouted Pikachu. Ash heard this and came running in the direction of Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, I'm glad youre okay,"  
  
"Pika chu chu chu Pika," said Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu its time to get back. Pikachu thunder shocked Ash, "Pika !! Pikachu!" oh right we've got to get Brock back.  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
Pikachu took Ash's hat and ran off with it, Ash followed.  
  
When he reached the cave ash got out charizard.  
  
Ash soon disconvered the body of Brock.  
  
"Brock, said Ash as he nudged Brock. Brock's shoulder was cold. Pikachu you go and get Misty,  
  
Misty was back at the pokemon center,  
  
"I wonder whether Ash and Pikachu have found Brock yet. I didn't mean to be so cruel to him. I hope hes okay.  
  
Mistys thoughts were interrupted when Pikachu charged into the pokemon center.  
  
"Pika chu Pika."  
  
"You whant me to follow you?"  
  
"Pi"  
  
"okay show me the way,"  
  
Pikachu led Misty to the cave where Ash had found Brock.  
  
"oh no,said Misty when she had found Brock.  
  
She bent down and felt Brock's pulse.  
  
"Hes still breathing," stated Misty in a relived voice.  
  
"Brock must be really cold, Misty do you have his T-shirt. Misty got Brock's t-shirt out of her bag and but it on Brock. His back was cold and by the looks of it,sore…  
  
to be continue…  
  
I will continue this story soon.  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5  
  
1.6  
  
1.7  
  
1.8  
  
1.9  
  
1.10  
  
1.11  
  
1.12  
  
1.13  
  
1.14  
  
1.15  
  
1.16  
  
1.17  
  
1.18  
  
1.19 


End file.
